


Del egoísmo al amor

by Tsuki_Sichi



Series: Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki is Alive, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, More Hurt, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor is selfish, Thorki Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuki_Sichi/pseuds/Tsuki_Sichi
Summary: Después de que los vengadores derrotaran a Thanos, hicieron de todo para retomar sus vidas. Unos se retiraron, otros se embarcaron en una nueva aventura. Thor por su parte, decidió quedarse en Nueva Asgard y gobernar a lado de su hermano, Loki. Todo iría de maravilla excepto porque Loki, debería estar muerto.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Diégesis ~Thorki Week 2020~ [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Del egoísmo al amor

La vida en Nueva Asgard resultaba ser muy simple y rural, todos los sobrevivientes tanto del Ragnarok como del chasquido, tuvieron que adaptarse a su nuevo hogar en Midgard. Para sorpresa de nadie, en realidad, se adaptaron rápidamente volviendo a una vida de campo ancestral.

Noruega permitió, sin mucho conflicto, el establecimiento de la raza asgardiana en su territorio; había naciones que estaban en contra porque la intromisión de los asgardianos lo consideraban una especie de invasión pero, para los noruegos, fue más un trato con grandes beneficios al tener a uno de los vengadores más fuertes de su lado. Sólo tuvieron que firmar unos cuantos acuerdos y listo. Nueva Asgard se fundó como un nuevo Reino en la tierra.

La mayor parte del tiempo, era Loki el que se encargaba de atender todo tipo de relación política y democrática. Valkiria declinó el ofrecimiento de ser Reina pues ella consideraba que los dos hermanos podían ser Reyes de su nuevo hogar. Loki no objetó, Thor lo hizo un poco pero al final aceptó que su amiga prefería ser parte del nuevo consejo de Seguridad. 

Y mientras Loki se encargaba de la agenda política y Valkiria de los asuntos de seguridad internos, Thor mantenía las relaciones con lo que quedaba de los Vengadores así como con Stark Industries, el gobierno de Wakanda y con cualquier institución de seguridad nacional, internacional, espacial e intergaláctica. Gracias a eso, Nueva Asgard pudo desarrollar nueva tecnología; aunque parecía que ya no la necesitaban. 

Después de años de lo ocurrido en el Ragnarok y, un par más de la última batalla con Thanos, los Reyes de Asgard podían decir que el sol sí brilló sobre ellos. Excepto porque Loki sentía que no debía estar ahí.

Loki solía deambular por las calles empedradas de Nueva Asgard y, siempre que podía, visitaba los campos de cultivo y el puerto para supervisar las actividades. Su rutina se había vuelto repetitiva en la mayoría de los días que no había asuntos políticos que atender.

Después de terminar su habitual paseo, se dio cuenta que aún tenía demasiado tiempo libre, el atardecer estaba lejos y ya no tenía nada que hacer así que, fue en busca de Thor. Su hermano acostumbraba a entrenar a esas horas del día y a Loki le gustaba molestarlo mientras lo hacía, cada que podía le exigía que hiciera más repeticiones, aumentara el peso de los costales que cargaba y corriera más kilómetros de los que debía.

—Aún te falta correr otro kilómetro— Loki se burló de Thor cuando este ya estaba terminando su rutina en el jardín tras de su casa, porque ellos ya no tenían un palacio; ahí en Nueva Asgard tenían una casa como todos los demás, quizás un poco más grande pero sin pilares ni oro ni cuartos de más. —Te sigue sobrando grasa en algunas partes— rio y la toalla blanca con la que Thor secaba su rostro, terminó sobre su cabeza cuando se la aventó molesto.  
—Deberías entrenar conmigo— Thor se acercó a Loki, le quitó la toalla de la cabeza y lo tomó por el mentón para alzar un poco su rostro y besarlo.

Absolutamente nadie sabía que los Reyes de Asgard mantenían una relación sentimental, Thor y Loki lo mantenían oculto para ellos mismos porque ni ellos sabían cómo es que habían terminado olvidando que, alguna vez, se amaron como hermanos. No, realmente lo sabían pero Thor prefirió no decir nada para no herir el muy grande e inalcanzable orgullo de Loki. Ellos siempre se amaron y no precisamente como hermanos, esa era la verdad.

—Yo no fui el que engordó.  
—Para eso, dijiste que ya no te burlarías— Thor hizo un puchero y a Loki le encantaba ver eso, también le encantaba ver cómo su hermano se retorcía cuando pellizcaba algún gordito de su abdomen que aún no era esculpido por el ejercicio; para mala suerte de Loki, ya no había tantos. —Además, ya estoy en forma— canturreó y flexionó su brazo derecho para mostrarle a Loki lo formidable que ya estaban sus bíceps. 

Loki arrugó la frente ante la ridícula muestra de musculatura de su hermano, internamente estaba satisfecho por volverlo a ver tonificado y no todo redondo y suavecito. Aunque él quería seguir burlándose, no pudo evitar tocar el firme músculo de Thor para luego sonreírle en aprobación. Loki olvidó por completo en qué momento engordó su hermano, no recordaba haberlo visto comer más de lo normal, tampoco beber como borracho o dejar de hacer ejercicio; se había hecho a la idea que todo eso pasó cuando no veía a Thor pero, aún así, le causaba molestia no haberse percatado desde el inicio.

—¿Te gusta?— Preguntó Thor con una sonrisa ladina, rápidamente atrapó a Loki por el cuello con su mano derecha y deslizó lentamente sus dedos hasta su nuca.  
—No lo sé, aún le falta un poco más de volumen— Loki frunció un poco los labios y ladeó la cabeza para mostrarse insatisfecho, Thor se rio y apretó un poco más sus dedos en el cuello de Loki. Todo iba bien para ambos, hasta ese momento en que Loki sintió una punzada ligeramente dolorosa donde Thor mantenía su mano. — No hagas eso— se quejó y su frente se arrugó.  
—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó Thor confundido.

—Eso... ugh— fue Loki el que alejó la mano de Thor, tomándola y quitándola de su cuello. —Me duele el cuello— él dijo y su hermano lo miró preocupado. —Es sólo una leve molestia, quizás deba cambiar las almohadas.  
—Ya veo, ¿estás seguro que no es nada? Deberías de ver a un sanador o a un médico.  
—No, no creo que sea necesario. Estoy bien.

Loki sonrió y besó a Thor para deshacerle la cara de preocupación. Era cierto lo que decía, sólo era una molestia que llevaba unos días incomodándolo; más en las noches que en el día.

El problema de Loki se agravó unas semanas después de la primera vez que apareció el dolor. A todas horas sentía un palpitar y una presión, que a veces, lo hacía jadear; casi todo el tiempo llevaba una mano a su cuello para tratar de apaciguar el dolor y comenzó a tomar algunos tés relajantes y a practicar en sí mismo, algunos hechizos de curación pero nada funcionó. 

Thor despertó en varias ocasiones sin Loki acostado a su lado en la cama, siempre lo encontraba en la sala o el baño quejándose y sobando su cuello, practicando un nuevo hechizo o tomando algún remedio extraño. Todo el tiempo Loki rechazó su ayuda diciéndole que no era nada de que preocuparse. Pero Thor cada vez se preocupaba más.

—No deberías ir si te sientes mal— dijo Thor mirando a Loki sentado en el asiento del piloto del jet que abordaron.  
—Tengo que ir— gruñó molesto Loki. —Esa reunión,— refunfuñó haciendo énfasis en la palabra y realizando unas comillas con sus dedos en el aire.— es por mí.  
—No bebiste aceptar ese trato— Thor se acercó a él y apoyó sus manos en los hombros de Loki.  
—Tenía que— suspiró Loki algo aliviado cuando su hermano comenzó un suave masaje en sus hombros. —Además, no es la gran cosa. Sólo tengo que firmar su estúpido documento, decir que no he hecho nada malo, prometer que no haré nada malo e irnos para volver dentro de seis meses y hacer lo mismo.

La estancia de Loki en Midgard estaba condicionada, su historial no fue completamente borrado a pesar de ya estar en el bando de los buenos; cada seis meses tenía que acudir a las instalaciones de los vengadores a firmar un acuerdo de paz, en el que se estipulaba se comportaría bajo las normas de la tierra y, si alguna vez se le ocurría volver a ser un villano, se le castigaría con la pena máxima porque para él ya no había otra opción. Thor no pudo hacer nada para evitar ese acuerdo pero, a Loki le pareció algo justo; aunque vagamente recordaba lo que hizo en la batalla final, él sabía que había cambiado y había hecho algo bueno. Quizás por primera vez en su vida. No volvería a hacer nada malo, para la tranquilidad de Thor y su propia vida.

—Puede que tardemos un poco más, hay un tema de seguridad que quieren discutir, es algo relacionado al nuevo escudo que Wakanda quiere usar en todo el mundo. Una especie de blindaje.  
—Está bien, estaré bien y me portaré bien— Loki rodó los ojos y luego exhaló. — Oh Dioses, sigue haciendo eso.  
—¿No te molesta?— Thor apretó un poco los hombros de Loki, como lo había hecho anteriormente.  
—No, se siente bien. 

—Te daré un masaje cuando volvamos— susurró Thor inclinándose sobre Loki para alcanzar su oído.  
—¿Con final feliz?— Gimió débilmente Loki.  
—Puede ser— los dedos de Thor se deslizaron al cuello de Loki y se agachó un poco más para poder besarlo bajo la nuca.  
—Uhm... No hagas eso.  
—Lo siento... pensé que.  
—Ya, ya. Vámonos de una buena vez— se quejó Loki y esperó a que Thor se sentara en su lugar para iniciar el vuelo. 

El protocolo de Loki fue lo primero que se vio cuando los asgardianos llegaron a la base de los vengadores, después de eso comenzaron la discusión sobre la nueva tecnología que Wakanda quería utilizar. En el lugar estaba Bruce Banner, o más bien, la extraña mutación de Hulk y el científico; también se encontraba el Rey de Wakanda, su hermana menor y su siempre seria guardia personal; otro de los presentes era Stephen Strange, el supuesto hechicero supremo; también estaban los dos sucesores de Steve materializándose en hologramas para la reunión junto con otras personas más.

A Loki se le permitió participar pero realmente no quería hacerlo. El dolor en el cuello incrementó de un momento a otro haciéndolo insoportable y difícil de manejar y, sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura lo mejor que pudo.

—Quisiera hablar contigo después— murmuró Thor a un lado de Loki pero dirigiéndose a Stephen sentado al otro lado suyo.  
—Bien— contestó secamente el hechicero dedicándole una rápida mirada a Loki y, luego, volviendo sus ojos serios a Thor. —Entiendo.

Loki ignoró por completo el extraño intercambio de palabras entre su hermano y el hechicero, más tarde le preguntaría por todo eso. Se levantó de su asiento desesperado por encontrar una posición menos dolorosa y, terminó recargándose en el muro más cercano a su asiento, con una mano masajeando su cuello y sus ojos desviándose al bosque que el ventanal de la sala de reuniones permitía ver. 

No supo en qué momento ocurrió, dejó de escuchar las voces de los que discutían y todo sonido se transformó en un extraño rechinar metálico junto con una alarma incesante; la habitación se oscureció ante su mirada perpleja y confundida y todo rastro de luz fue sustituido por un parpadeante color rojo y púrpura. El aire se volvió escaso y terminó cayendo al suelo, apoyándose con un brazo y manteniéndose sobre sus rodillas. 

Todas las miradas terminaron sobre él.

—¿Loki?— Thor rápidamente se agachó frente a su hermano, lo vio más pálido de lo normal y sus ojos perdidos, en quien sabe dónde, revelaban un miedo absoluto. —Hermano, ¿estás bien? 

Loki jadeó. No podía escuchar nada más que gruñidos, lamentos y extraños gritos ilegibles pero, podía distinguir en esos ruidos la voz de Thor. Una y otra vez los escuchó, era una desesperación que pronto le robó el oxígeno.

—Thor, ¿él está bien?— Stephen preguntó situándose tras de Thor, mirando a Loki preocupado y, temiendo lo peor.  
—No lo sé— contestó Thor tratando de mantener la calma. —Loki, por favor, di algo— inconsistentemente llevó su mano al cuello de Loki para tratar de tranquilizarlo o, hacerlo reaccionar; sus dedos se curvaron en el cuello de Loki, apretó un poco y lo movió lentamente.  
—¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?— T’Challa hizo retroceder a Shuri, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.  
—¡No lo sé!  
—Terminó la reunión— dijo Bruce apresurándose a apagar los monitores y desvaneciendo los hologramas de las personas que miraban sin entender nada, asintió a Stephen y obligó a salir al Rey de Wakanda y su comitiva.

El simple tacto de Thor, rompió algo dentro de Loki. Las imágenes dejaron de ser borrosas y los ruidos cobraron sentido. Él miró el suelo en el que estaba tirado, el metal estaba destrozado, había combustible y sangre por doquier, trozos metálicos tirados en todas partes; algunas partes se estaban incendiando iluminando el lugar con un molesto fuego parpadeante, el ambiente era pesado, un olor a gas invadía todo su olfato y el sonido de la alarma era más bajo y menos persistente que la voz de su hermano quejándose y gruñendo.

Él miró muy bien lo que pasaba. Thor estaba atado con vigas metálicas y su boca estaba silenciada por un trozo de metal y, frente a Loki, Thanos. La enorme mano del titán lo tenía atrapado del cuello, haciendo presión lentamente para sacarle el aliento para después, romperlo por completo.

Y Loki volvió a la realidad. Aturdido, dolorido, confundido y agotado por todo lo que había visto. Thor justo delante suyo, tocando su cuello.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Carraspeó Loki con un hilo de voz apenas entendible. —¿¡Qué rayos... hiciste!?  
—Loki...  
—Estoy muerto...— Murmuró y sus ojos se movieron rápidamente a todos lados. Su mente intentaba entender lo que había pasado.—Estuve muerto... Estoy muerto. ¿No es así?— Loki enfocó a Thor y en su mirada encontró un terror que confirmaba lo que estaba diciendo.

—Stephen— dijo Thor, llevando su atención al hechicero que miraba igual de aturdido a Loki.  
—¿¡Stephen qué!?— Gritó Loki y su voz raspó en su garganta haciéndolo ahogarse con sus propias palabras. —¿Tú hiciste esto? ¿Ustedes hicieron esto?— sus ojos viajaron de su hermano al hechicero, descifrando la complicidad de estos.

—¿Qué hicieron?— Loki se levantó torpemente, manoteó las manos de Thor que intentaron ayudarlo y retrocedió como un animal herido y acorralado. —¿Qué hiciste? ¿¡Dime qué demonios hiciste!?— Reclamó y su cabello largo se desordenó por los movimientos erráticos e iracundos de su cuerpo.  
—¡Te traje de vuelta!— Gritó Thor. —¡Te necesitaba aquí!  
—¿Qué?— La frente de Loki se arrugó y sus ojos brillaron con lagrimas atrapadas. 

—No podía soportarlo. Entiéndeme Loki.  
—Loki, tranquilízate. Tu hermano no lo hizo con mala intención— Stephen intervino cuando se percató de que Loki estaba tratando de invocar su magia.  
—Tú... Tu lo ayudaste— la atención de Loki se desvió al hechicero que ya le apuntaba con un par de aros dorados dibujados en el aire por sus palmas.  
—No lo hizo— interfirió Thor. —Te traje yo solo, él sólo me ayudó a... borrar tu memoria.

—¿Cómo pudiste?  
—Perdóname, Loki. No quería lastimarte, no quiero lastimarte pero no podía estar sin ti.

Las lágrimas de Loki se materializaron, su magia retrocedió antes de causar una gran explosión y volvió a pasar una mano por su cuello, recordando la horrible sensación, el dolor y la angustia. Debería estar feliz de volver a estar vivo pero no era así, él había elegido ese destino. Su vida por la de su hermano. Fue el más grande y noble sacrificio que hizo, con miedo pero lo hizo. Loki eligió un final digno pero Thor decidió arrebatarle, por primera vez, la decisión de morir.

—Perdóname, hermano— repitió Thor antes de que Stephen lo dejara inconsciente con un hechizo.

Los días siguientes al incidente, fueron una tortura para Loki. Stephen trató de restaurar el hechizo que lo hizo olvidar todo pero Loki se lo impidió y Thor le dijo que ya no era necesario, tenía que lidiar con el desastre que había causado. Ambos tenían que hacerlo.

Las noches para Loki se convirtieron en tormentas insaciables de pesadillas y recuerdos. Una y otra vez su mente lo llevó al día de su muerte, incluso lo llevó más atrás, cuando cayó al abismo y acabó en las manos de Thanos. Dejó de dormir y se refugió en su habitación, corriendo a Thor del lugar; impidiéndole entrar si quiera a su hogar.

Una noche más Loki pidió por consuelo, quería dormir y forzó su magia en un intento de noquearse pero ocasionó un terremoto que sacudió todo Nueva Asgard, Noruega y parte de Europa. No podía cerrar los ojos sin ver a Thanos estrangulándolo y, maldijo a Thor por condenarlo a ese tormento al haberlo revivido.

—¡Loki!— Thor gritó fuera de la habitación que antes compartía con Loki.—¡Loki! ¿¡Estás bien!? Por favor, hermano, abre la puerta.  
—Te dije que no te acercarás aquí— jadeó Loki tirado en algún rincón de su habitación desordenada. —¿Cómo entraste?  
—Loki...  
—¿¡Cómo entraste!? 

—Tus hechizos cayeron... Hermano, déjame ayudarte. Por favor, estás causando problemas.  
—Y eso es lo único que te preocupa.  
—No, Loki. Me importas tú. Sólo tú.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, era el último hechizo que se mantenía y Loki lo deshizo para dejar entrar a su hermano. Thor lo encontró tirado en el suelo, demacrado y pálido, con grandes y oscuras ojeras; lucía peor que cuando lo vio en las mazmorras después de la muerte de su madre. 

—Tú hiciste esto.  
—Déjame explicarte.

Thor se acercó lentamente, se sentó dudosamente a lado de Loki y trató de tocarlo, pero Loki se lo impidió girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado para no mirarlo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?  
—Loki...  
—Sólo dime cómo lo hiciste.  
—Use magia prohibida— murmuró Thor resignado a la sequedad con la que Loki lo trataba.  
—Con el Bifröst.

—Sí.  
—¿Por qué? Thor.  
—No podía perderte, no después de haberte recuperado. ¿No lo entiendes? Tenemos todo ahora, podemos estar juntos. Como siempre quisimos.

—Odín, Thanos y tú— Loki rio y volteó a ver a Thor, sin una expresión real en su rostro. —Ustedes siempre decidiendo por mí.  
—Loki, por favor. Te necesitaba, te necesito. Por favor, déjame volver; puedo ayudarte.  
—Pudiste traer a cualquier otro. A alguno de los guerreros, Heimdall o a Stark, lo necesitan más que a mi.  
—Pero yo no amo a Stark o a Heimdall. Te amo a ti. Loki. Te amo a ti.

Thor se colocó frente de Loki, acunó su rostro y lo obligó a no apartar la vista de sus ojos. Estaba siendo sincero, siempre había sido sincero y Loki pudo ver todo ese terror y dolor que Thor vivió sin él. Solo en Nueva Asgard echándose a perder por su muerte.

—Trae a Strange— susurró Loki y se dejó caer en el pecho de Thor, los brazos de su hermano lo rodearon y Loki se dejó envolver por su calor; no se había dado cuenta que estaba helado y tiritando de frío. —Pídele que haga... eso que hizo la primera vez.  
—¿Estás seguro?— Thor besó el cabello alborotado de Loki y acarició su espalda con una mano.  
—No, pero, ¿es lo mejor no?  
—Bien, bien. Lo haré. Te amo, Loki. 

Thor sonrió contra el cabello de Loki mientras lo besaba repetidamente, sus brazos se apretaron fuertemente al rededor de Loki y lo dejó recargarse en su hombro para quedarse ahí dormido.

Loki no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero seguir reviviendo su muerte día y noche se volvió insoportable. Tampoco podía culpar a Thor por el gran amor que le tenía, su egoísmo le devolvió la vida y, de alguna forma, debía estar agradecido. Tal vez Thor tenía razón, ahora podían vivir tranquilos, corresponderse los sentimientos y demostrarse el amor que cada uno ocultó en su corazón; habían estado amándose todo ese tiempo en Midgard después de todo. Sólo tenía que olvidar. Una vez más.

—Thor, no creo que esto sea lo correcto— dijo Strange fuera de la habitación donde Loki esperaba con ansias olvidar de nuevo. Thor fue por él tan pronto como pudo calmar a Loki. —Pensé que ya habías decidido no volver a hacerlo.

—Fue su decisión— respondió Thor seriamente.  
—Entiende, no puedes mantenerlo así por siempre.

—Ya te dije que fue su decisión.  
—Bien— bufó el hechicero molesto y le recriminó a Thor lo que estaba haciendo. —Recuerda que te lo advertí, esta es la tercera vez que lo hacemos. Se está convirtiendo en un bucle, ¿entiendes eso?  
—Lo entiendo.

Stephen no dijo nada, miró a Thor con desaprobación una última vez y entró a la habitación de Loki para terminar lo que había ido a hacer.

Los rayos del sol que se colaron entre las cortinas de la ventana, despertaron a Loki. Bostezó con algo de pereza y se giró en la cama para encontrarse a Thor durmiendo a su lado, sonrió ampliamente al verlo tan relajado, con la boca un poco abierta y una mancha de saliva seca en su mejilla derecha y parte de su barba. Se pegó más a él para acurrucarse en su pecho y sentir el latir pausado de su corazón. Thor lo abrazó con un solo brazo y besó su cabello tiernamente.

—Lo siento, te desperté— susurró Loki alzando la mirada para ver los ojos soñolientos de Thor.  
—Está bien— la voz ronca de Thor al despertar, era algo que Loki amaba. Sonaba más imponente y, al mismo tiempo, meloso. —¿Cómo te sientes?  
—Bien— contestó Loki algo confundido por la extraña pregunta.  
—Me alegra.

Rápidamente Thor se movió en la cama y empujó suavemente a Loki para quedar sobre él, sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Loki y su mano se deslizó a su cuello para acunarlo; Loki se removió como un felino ante su tacto, disfrutando de la suave caricia y el dominio de Thor sobre él.

—Te amo— dijo Thor melancólico.  
—Lo sé, lo sé— respondió Loki y rodeó a Thor por el cuello con ambas manos para atraerlo a sus labios. —También lo hago.

Thor sonrió contra los labios de Loki y lo besó desesperadamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, tomando en su boca cada uno de sus suspiros junto con su aliento. Robando una vez más todos sus recuerdos.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, creo que es lo suficientemente doloroso para cumplir con el Promt ;~;


End file.
